Sufrimiento Eterno
by VampyKai
Summary: Un monólogo inspirado en Belial, acompañado con la famosa cansión Gardenia de Malice Mizer


**Sufrimiento Eterno**

Monólogo inspirado en Belial

La cansión "Gardenia" de Malice Mizer me pareció perfecta para que acompañe a este pequeño monólogo...

Aclaración: Jiji, puede de que algunas cosas que escriba sobre Belial sean solo una fantasía mía, jejeje, tómenlo como un Fic que no tiene mucho que ver con el manga; solo tomo a un personaje que me agrada y en base a su personalidad y sentimientos creo el Fic (mezclándolo con imaginación)... ¡ Casi siempre trato el tema de los sentimientos de Belial hacia Lucifer (en éste también podrán notarlo)...

**xoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxox**

**Sufrimiento Eterno**

Según lo visto por los ojos humanos,

una masacre hambrienta de sangre,

el lugar del deseo...

Ángeles se convierten en demonios... Seres celestiales son aún más corruptos que las bestias infernales... Ahora me he quedado sola, te fuiste y no volverás por mi... Por qué siento ese deseo tan intenso de ser como ellos? Es por eso que no me amas? Fui seducida con el pecado del deseo... Mi corazón se vuelve impuro a cada segundo que pasa, qué me está sucediendo? Soy un ángel, pero estoy amando a un demonio en estos momentos... esta situación no está bien vista en el cielo, y los humanos... tampoco podrían creerlo... Estoy cambiando... dentro de mi lo siento.

Una visión de la locura el decir con desprecio,

un grito de la muerte, luchando y torciéndose 

un grito de la muerte...

Aún sigo viva... cómo es posible? Tú me robaste mi corazón... para luego destrozarlo. Me detestas por lo que estoy haciendo? Jamás quise jugar un doble juego... tenía que hacerlo, quería que abras tus ojos y me comprendieras... es tan difícil pedirte eso? Yo te amo solo a ti... Me siento vacía si no estás a mi lado... No puedo seguir más... estoy muriendo.

El cielo parte de él , retorciéndose y cayendo...

El mar oscuro de la salida en enjambre de la eternidad con cada placer.

La cruz, grabada, y cubierta en oscuridad 

se tarda en colapsar y es cada vez más sangriento...

Solo siento miedo y dolor... he tomado una desición. Qué harás al verme otra vez? Dejaré de ser un ángel solo para estar más cerca de ti. Así tal vez pueda revivir... Me he convertido en un demonio, soy una de tus sirvientes ahora, mis alas se tiñen de negro... aún estoy sufriendo, me encontré con un oscuro destino; no es lo que quería, podré revertirlo? Por qué no puedo cambiar lo que soy ahora? La primera vez que me miraste lo hiciste con desprecio, y esta vez me ignoraste por completo... Acaso es un castigo divino, por traicionar al cielo e irme con el "Senor de los Infiernos"?

Ante tus ojos, un silencio sin fin que se ensancha...

Ante tus ojos, se presenta la fruta sangrienta...

Ante tus ojos, la sangre sin fin murió de hambre en silencio...

Ante tus ojos, se presenta la fruta sangrienta...

Sola... otra vez sola en la inmensa oscuridad, estoy atrapada dentro de las murallas de las tinieblas. Solo hay silencio... Ante mi se presenta un nuevo destino... será lo que yo busco? Empeorará mi situación? Mi corazón late con fuerza, creo ver a una persona detrás de las sombras... No se acerca a mi, solo escucho su voz... está anunciando que yo seré una de las Siete Satans... Mi mente enloquece, mis ojos no pueden verlo ahora, solo esa voz que me persigue a todas partes, qué quieres de mi? Me desvanezco en la oscuridad, al saber que soy la Satanás del Orgullo... Extraños recuerdos aparecen en mi mente... y serán borrados eternamente.

Las cruces apiladas unas con otras se manchan en sangre...

Un ángel que cayó, un ángel caído que se transformó en demonio... un demonio que fue elegido como uno de los Siete Satans. Mi pasado se mancha con el pecado, convirtiéndome ahora en una aliada más del Señor Lucifer... Ya no pertenezco más al Órden de las Virtudes, ahora soy una Satanás... Olvidaré mi vida pasada, tratando de cambiar este horrible destino...

Ambos locura y sueños, al cielo apagado del corazón...

Si tu lo deseas, la voluntad del dolor que fluye eternamente...

Eternidad... aléjate de mi. Una vez más mi corazón es desgarrado por las manos del mal. Estoy herida, deseo que la luz me ilumine otra vez; la culpable de todo este dolor soy yo... No se puede cambiar lo que uno tiene predestinado, y desafiar a los dioses fue mi mayor error... más que nunca siento que todos me odian, no tengo valor alguno... ya descubrí mi significado en esta vida... Estoy confundida? Qué es todo esto que estoy pensando? Sentimientos de culpa? Me siento cansada y destruida... siento que mi fin se aproxima.

El desmenuzado corazón se quita del cielo...

Ahora, si tu deseas verdad ofreceré el rezo eterno 

dentro de esta luz donde incluso las sombras de desesperación

son una explosión abierta...

Hasta el calor en mi mano extingue la voz final...

Dulce sangre...

Jamás conseguí el amor... Esa persona que tanto quiero no está conmigo en mis últimos momentos... Nada hizo que él me mirara con otros ojos... El deseo del Creador se hizo realidad... Descubrí mi significado, acepté mi destino... para luego morir. Veo correr mi sangre lentamente, estoy perdiendo mis fuerzas, mis ojos quieren cerrarse... para dormir eternamente pensando que todo lo ocurrido fue una pesadilla... y que el ángel o demonio Belial jamás existió, porque para vivir una vida así, es mejor no existir.

Dulce sangre, dulce amor, dulce corazón... todo lo que hice fue por ti, algún día te darás cuenta que te amo...

**xoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxox**

Creo que es lo más triste que escribí en mi vida, al releerlo me dieron ganas de llorar T-T

Espero que les guste...

Déjenme algún comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho a mejorar mi forma de escribir... )

**Monólogo terminado: 11/11/2006- 12:24 horas**


End file.
